


maybe

by mixians



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> the product of late-night boredom... ahahaha ;-;

zhou mi can still see the pain in kyuhyun’s eyes from that day so long ago, the hurt and the betrayal and the quiet anger; it shines brightly in his memories, and every day it hurts a little more to remember.  
  
it’s been exactly four years and one hundred and twenty-six days since then, since the day he left super junior-m— _it’s only temporary_ , they’d told the press, so long ago,  _he is still a part of super junior-m, and he will resume activities as soon as possible_. but it’s been four years, and he knows they’ve had enough of it. enough of him.  
  
_either return now or leave_ , they say, and zhou mi has to fight the urge to say  _i’ll do it, i’ll come back_ , because he  _can’t_. he can’t face kyuhyun again and see the sadness in his eyes, or even worse, see that he’s moved on, that he’s found someone else.  
  
so he tells them that no, he’ll go, and like that it’s all over, all gone, all done.  
  
when he leaves he passes kyuhyun in the hall and they lock eyes for just a fraction of a second, and through the surprise on kyuhyun’s face zhou mi can’t see a thing; all he can hope is that in his eyes there’s something other than what was there four years ago, something that says,  _i still love you_.


End file.
